yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Court Part II
"The Court Part II" is the fourth animation of the third season of YellowHead. It is the second part in a two-parter, the first being "The Court Part I." This animation is known to be one of the most controversial that BullRusterXxl15 has made. Synopsis The fate of YellowHead is all here for his crime. Plot The animation first starts as a recap from "The Court Part I." After the recap is over, Chef gets off the passing van, tries getting up to the door, only to have it shut on her. Scratch Cat calls up BluHead to the stand. When he finally gets up, he is asked about his opinion of YellowHead. He calls him idiotic, pointless and disgraceful. YellowHead is upset by this. After that, Exono calls BluHead out for being unnecessarily harsh to him. BluHead snaps back at her for calling him Harsh, and asks if he is. This leaves Exono uncomfortable. Then BluHead says that he isn't harsh, and starts singing about how evil he is, stating that he is more evil than harsh. He states that YellowHeads tear is the only thing that will satisfy him. This makes a several observers outside and inside look disgusted at him. Then, the Judge yells at him to stop singing in his Courthouse. After that, he becomes hypocritical and says that since he is blue, he likes him, referencing that Scratch Cat likes the color blue. Then, he is asked of why he hated YellowHead, which was him throwing a bag of crackers from the past, which is a cover up of his real true reason. The Suit claims that he has heard enough. Koopatroopaman is asked to be called. He tries making a grand entrance. Then he comes in to ask his opinion to YellowHead, so along with other characters, stating that he is a copy besides Lincoln. The courtroom takes a short recess (break), as stated by the Judge before he had a hairball. YellowHead then meets with Lloviant and Firey after walking through the hallway with other people. Lloviant says YellowHead is a recolor along with having crude animation. Then, Firey states that YellowHead is disturbing. Then, Lincoln tells them to leave him alone. They all go back to the courtroom. Katana receives 100 dollars. But YellowHead is sentenced to death for being a copy. This makes YellowHead break down. Then DaeHulb leaves BluHead, leaving him confused, as two people, Exono and WhiteHead, call him evil. The animation cuts to the outside of Rusty's house, where the garbage truck picks up their trash, with a photo of YellowHead with his friends that falls out onto the road, and a block of wood with "YellowHead Martins" falls off their mailbox. In Chicago, lolwut77 reports "Creative Commons taking a new turn." A portal appears in Chicago, leaving yet another cliffhanger for "The Void Part I." Characters Main Characters * YellowHead * BluHead (antagonist) Supporting Characters * Scratch Cat (antagonist) * Orange * Lloviant (debut) * Lincoln (debut) * Firey (debut) Minor Characters * Chef * Police Hat * Erots Yug * Bob * badly animated guy (debut) * DaeHulb (debut) (antagonist) Crossover Characters * Exono (uxie126) * Sonic (Avian42) * Koopatroopaman (DaKTMThingy) * Lloviant (TheFlameOfLloviant) * Fiery (ScratchFireyAgain) * Macho (machoman363) * Nicolas (Nicolascomputers) * Lincoln (-LincolnA-) * Katana (-KatanaChannel-) * WhiteHead (-WhiteHead-) * lolwut77 (lolwut77) History Sneak Peeks * "Sneak Peak of The Court Part II" * "Another Sneak Peak..." Auditions During the The Court Part II's production, Scratchers could audition to have their OC appear in the animation: * The Court Part 2 Auditions * Court II Audition: Exono - Exono (uxie126) * The Court Part 2 Auditions (I guess lol) Heh? - Sonic (Avian42) * The Court Part 2 Auditions; machoma363 - Macho (machoman363) * The Court Part 2 Auditions - my audition - Nicolas (Nicolascomputers) * Court #2 Lines - Lincoln (-LincolnA-) Controversy The death of YellowHead caused mostly negative reactions among fans, and the comments were lamentable. YellowHead supporters criticized YellowHead's death, while BluHead supporters were satisfied with his death and disliked BullRusterXxl15 recoloring BluHead without giving credit. Hatred of The Court was largely spread by Mr20ThCenturySamInc, also known as 3M. On July 21, 2016, BullRusterXxl15 shared a vote project on Scratch stating that he should delete The Court or not. This project became a war project among fans. Soon, hatred projects about The Court being removed grew, claiming it caused all drama on Scratch, including the Aarex drama. A satire account with the username "THECOURTEQUALSDRAMA" was created. Ultimately, YellowHead was revived in "The Void Part III," one year and seven months later. Transcript Trivia * The "Legit Chrailer" says that this animation would have been released on 3/11/16, while it was actually released 3/12/16. This is due to Scratch using UTC instead of BullRusterXxl15's time zone. * This is the first animation where a character, YellowHead, dies. Cultural References * The Scratch Cat's hammer is a hammer from the 1982 film ''Pink Floyd – The Wall''. * When DaKTMThingy apears through the door, he hits the blue oyster, which is a reference to the band Blue Öyster Cult. * When it switches over to Katana, the Fldsmdfr from the 2009 film Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''appears.'' * Firey describes YellowHead as "more vulgar than Catcher in the Rye", referencing the aforementioned controversial and vulgar book. * Before the scene switches when court gets back in session, Phoenix Wright from the video game series ''Ace Attorney'' briefly appears. Continuity * YellowHead is still in court from "The Court Part I." * YellowHead does not appear in any animations after his death until "The Void Part III," where he gets revived. * A painting in the background, of the hallway foreshadows "The Void." * The outro train crashes because Rusty exploded, and therefore couldn't operate the train. This is a callback to "The Accident." Easter Eggs * When the word "error" is typed in the project, random parts of the animation are continuously played together simultaneously, while the phrase "ANIMATION ERROR" flashes in bright red text on top. Errors * The red SUV's tires are not spinning while it's driving. * BluHead sits in the front of the court, but he is walking as if he came from the back. * When DaKTM opens the door, in the background, there is no evidence that the begining intro was destroyed. * Some characters appear out of nowhere. * Firey disappears in the next scene with Lloviant. * There is a black outline on the grey door. * The door in the beginning doesn't change with the light source. * Some other light source errors. * Some dubbed audio. * Lloviant's hands slightly move when starts talking. * The car is too small compared with the other people. * The spit disappears when YellowHead comes back from the recess. * The second hand on the clock does not move. * WhiteHead appears out of nowhere. * The picture does not land flat on the asphalt correctly. Notes Category:Animations Category:Season 3 Category:Major animations